supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tigerfoot
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Tiger! I have decided to join your wiki, but what is Super Smash Bros? Sorry for the cluelessness xD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C ��'''] 03:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) [[User:Icewish|✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 13:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to the admin dashboard and select wiki features. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, do you want me to make you a sig? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) BTW, you need to write down the rules. I need to know if I can curse or not :P [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You make a page called "Rules" and you write the rules there. Here's your sig:http://supersmashbrosfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot/Sig Rollbacks can rollback edits to get rid of vandalism on a page. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) k :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can we make up our own characters? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but also like, um, one that we made up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I was going to make my own villan, because I don't like any of the others....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, but could you answer my question first :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, here's the description: Icy (the Master of Evil!) - a tiny, blue and white chibi cat. I know, the answer is no....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No, no, no, you don't understand. She's suppost to be funny and fail a lot. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) We could be affiliated with a very popular wiki. Just send me a message about why you would like to become affiliates with ILWW and how it could beniffit both of the wikis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I found my friend code :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, chat just died :( [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Freind code: 2063-4794-9534 Name: Icy [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you send me your friend code? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) K, RP? The more active the wiki is, the more likely new users will come here and stay active. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't see you on chat. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) On chat. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Question. I already created a fan-made villan, but could I add Iggy, Lemmy and Larry Koopa in my fan fictions. Their offical Mario charters, plus are Bowser's kids(well, not all of them). Please answer. Koopalings Rule Forever! Roleplaying? I have a question-So I role play Red-Eye? Ok... Koopalings Rule Forever! I have a question. Could I roleplay as Bowser? Bigbro223 (talk) 11:20, November 18, 2012 (UTC)bigbro Rp Not really.. Koopalings Rule Forever! Um... That's they way the talk! I suck at talking grammer... Koopalings Rule Forever! Want to write the fanfic with Wolfstar and I? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) How to Rule the World [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...Well, even though this is your wiki, you don't seem to be editing very often. :/ I was going to ask for a wiki spotlight, but we first need 200 pages that aren't stubs. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) O.K, hope you feel better soon :( [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Is it O.K if you just edit the RP a couple of times though? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Question. Could I become Iggy Koopa in rp instend of Red-Eye? Koopalings Rule Forever! Um... Please awnsure my question. Koopalings Rule Forever! 19:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Are we alowed to use characters from other video games that aren't in SSB? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can I have Bureaucrat rights? I'm the most active user on the wiki, and I think it would help out a lot :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hi Tiger. I could get this wiki a wiki spotlight, but first we need 200 pages. What I'm asking you to do is make just one page per day and write something on it. Can you please do that? I don't think it'll take very long? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi Tiger, I still think I'm going to edit the wiki. Only because I think it has potential and that your are a good internet friend. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, I added some emoticons yesterday. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tiger, did you make WolfStar a chat mod? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) k [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I speak with you on chat really quick? Please don't ignore this message. ❄Icewish❄ 20:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wat porn? Koopalings Rule Forever! Fanfic! Hey, look I finished my first fanfic :) When I Look at the World. It's not very good at all, though :P But can you give me some constructive criticism please? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Um...Icy thinks I should be an admin. Just sayin' Koopalings Rule Forever! I ''need ''to speak with you on chat. Send me a message once you get this. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I will state this as calmly as I can. ''' PLEASE COME BACK!!! DX ''I'm dying here! I lied about the first part of my message BTW :P ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please edit more on here! As much as you can. RP, fanfic, I don't care! I just need ''you '''''to edit! I would tell you more, but I need the PM chat system to do so. Thank you do much :D When you can get on chat, please tell me :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chat? Please tell me you can. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) send me a message please when you can chat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) k, I'm on chat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I cursed by mistake on the SS RP... I fixed it though. :) Sorry again, ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can you edit just once per day? Please? That is all I ask. :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, Hi, Tiger. Just so you know, there was ''small ''"fight", I guess you could say, between Minecraft and I. If you want more details, send me a message. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) We have a new user :D ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat to mee him :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, we might have to "kill" your RP characters in the RP. They won't really be dead, but since you never edit the will be put up for adoption eventually. Also, please don't make a wiki ever again.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I see. And you didn't really edit here at all, even in the begining, so it doesn't matter any more :) But yeah, I've been really busy with all this GT work DX ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Tigerfoot, Minecraft is a lair and is abusing multiple accounts. I have revoked her admin rights and banned her puppet account. For more info, please contact me. From, ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, I took screen shots of the evidence. Yeah, I'm probably taking this was too far XD From, The self-appointed detective of this wiki, 19:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) are you going to edit anymore on this wiki? your the founder so you should be on the wiki. Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC)